


Trousseau

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything River wears was chosen by someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trousseau

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mousapelli for all her help.

Everything River wears was chosen by someone else:

the soft cotton dresses Simon packed for her, which float and swirl around her when she moves, and which make her feel like a girl when she wears them;

the underwear Kaylee bought her--bras adorned with ribbons and knickers printed with flowers, so she has pretty things against her skin;

the robe Inara wrapped around her when she first woke up on Serenity--she likes to wrap herself up in it at night, green silk cool and slick against her skin, smelling of jasmine and rice powder, all dressed up in _jiějie's_ clothes;

the big black boots Zoe bought because she said there were too many sharp edges on Serenity to walk around without shoes. Though River still prefers to go barefoot (Serenity humming in her soles, her soul), she likes their solidity, as if they have a gravity of their own, keeping her from drifting away like a kite taken by the wind.

None of it is _hers_.

Now that she's part of the crew and has money of her own, she buys something _she_ wants. Something sleek and beautiful. Something dangerous, like she is.

Little sister's all grown up.

end


End file.
